broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Fuse TV
Fuse TV is a music video-oriented television channel. Fuse began as MuchUSA, an affiliate of Canadian music television network MuchMusic. Fuse has modeled itself as the premier cable channel for rock, alternative, punk, hardcore, and indie music. Fuse began in May 2003. History Within early 2003, CHUM revoked Rainbow Media's license to use the MuchMusic and MMUSA name and everything else having to do with it. By April, it was announced that the network would be renamed "Fuse" with various promos and scrolls. On May 19, 2003 just before 6 a.m. Eastern Time, MMUSA aired its final video: New Found Glory's "My Friends Over You". After the video ended the network went to commercial break. After that Fuse launched with Linkin Park's "Somewhere I Belong", without fanfare. The early days of Fuse were very music intensive. They often indirectly bashed MTV for not airing music, with ads touting Fuse as the channel "where the music went." In late 2005, they had a week of end-to-end music videos, paid for by Snapple. Affiliates Original programming Redemption Song - eleven down-on-their-luck women compete for a record deal with Geffen Records. Hosted by WWE superstar Chris Jericho. The show awarded a record deal to singer Mixi who went on to release a single "I Miss Those Days (Ghost). Studio shows No. 1 Countdown – the best videos in rock, pop, alternative, hip hop, and a viewer's choice countdown. Each of the five weekly countdowns are hosted by a different Fuse personality, including Steven Smith, Jared Cotter, Dee Vazquez, Juliya Chernetsky and Matt Rubano of Taking Back Sunday. In addition to the week’s best videos, they sit down to exclusive interviews with the most buzz-worthy celebs & artists. The Fuse 20 – a weekly themed countdown show hosted by actress Danielle Fishel. Guests who have appeared in studio include Ashlee Simpson, Queen Latifah, The Game, Michelle Williams, Daniel Radcliffe, Foo Fighters, Kat Von D, Lisa Loeb, Maroon 5, The Strokes, Red Hot Chili Peppers, LL Cool J, Joan Jett, TI, All American Rejects, Yellowcard, Pink, Ozzy Osbourne, Usher, Kanye West, Beyonce, Natalie Portman, Jeremy Piven, Jared Leto, Paramore, John Cena, Debbie Harry, Green Day, Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Lil Kim, Keri Hilson and many more. Fuse is the exclusive broadcaster of the Bonnaroo, Lollapalooza and Voodoo Experience music festivals. Current hosts • Steven Smith focuses on punk rock, indie rock and alternative music. Until recently, he hosted Steven's Untitled Rock Show and "The Weekly Riff". • Jared Cotter from American Idol hosts No. 1 Countdown: Pop. • Dee Vazquez hosts “No. 1 Countdown: Hip Hop”. • Matt Rubano, bassist for the rock band Taking Back Sunday, hosts No. 1 Countdown: Alternative. • Juliya Chernetsky hosts No. 1 Countdown: Rock. • Danielle Fishel hosts The Fuse 20. Fuse programs (current) • 'No. 1 Countdown'' • 'Loaded'' • '''Video Yearbook Top Ten' ''• '''The Fuse 20' ''• '''Full Volume Flicks' ''• '''Hit List' ''• '''All Nighter''' External links *Official Site *Fuse.tv - Fuse VJs *Fuse vs. MTV: A Scrappy Underdog Challenges MTV *Dee Vazquez official site See also * List of Fuse shows Category:American television networks Category:Music video networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2003 Category:Fuse TV Category:HD channels fr:Fuse TV pt:Fuse TV